houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Untamed
Untamed is the fourth novel in the House of Night Series. About Life sucks when your friends are pissed at you. Just ask Zoey Redbird - she’s become an undisputed expert on suckiness. In one week she has gone from having three boyfriends to having none, and from having a close group of friends who trusted and supported her to being an outcast. Speaking of friends, of the two Zoey has left, one is undead and one is unMarked. Neferet has declared a war on humans, which Zoey knows in her heart is wrong. But will anyone listen to her? Zoey's adventures at vampyre finishing school take a wild and dangerous turn as loyalties are tested, shocking true intentions come to light, and an ancient evil is awakened in P.C. and Kristin Cast's spellbinding fourth House of Night novel. On the House of Night Website Life sucks when your friends are pissed at you. Just ask Zoey Redbird – she’s become an expert on suckiness. In one week she has gone from having three boyfriends to having none, and from having a close group of friends who trusted and supported her, to being an outcast. Speaking of friends, of the two Zoey has left, one is undead and one is unMarked. And Neferet has declared war on humans, which Zoey knows in her heart is wrong. But will anyone listen to her? Zoey’s adventures at vampyre finishing school take a wld and dangerous turn as loyalties are tested, shocking true intentions come to light, and an ancient evil is awakened. Plot On the way to talk with her friends, Zoey feels the presence of Darkness and is scratched by some unseen being. She rushes inside, where a confrontation with her friends is postponed by the arrival of new fledgling and famous archer, James Stark. Zoey meets Aphrodite and Stevie Rae in her room. She finds out that Stevie Rae is mostly back to normal, but with an intense aversion to sunlight. She also learns that Aphrodite's Mark is fake - she has mostly reverted to a human teenager, except for her continuing visions. Aphrodite tells Zoey that she had a vision of a world full of violence, hatred, and darkness, which was triggered by Zoey's death. When Zoey asks, Aphrodite reveals she saw Zoey die two ways: The first way was drowning near a European palace and the second was decapitation by a strange blackness. In both visions, Zoey was alone as Neferet planned. After Stevie Rae's departure, the two are about to leave Zoey's room but meet Damien, the Twins, and Jack on the threshold. Aphrodite explains to them that Zoey confided in her because she was the only other one who could block her mind from adult vampyres and that her visions show Zoey dying alone. They make up with Zoey. After they leave, Aphrodite asks Zoey to cast a circle to see if she still has her Earth affinity. When the green candle "zaps" her, Aphrodite is convinced that the goddess has taken back her gift because she was disappointed in her. Zoey completes the circle and asks for guidance. Nyx appears to tell them that she still loves Aphrodite, that she was only safekeeping the Earth affinity for Stevie Rae, and that she reverted to human form because her own humanity was so strong. After the goddess' disappearance, they go to a Council meeting. They find out that the Priestess of all vampyres, Shekinah, has come to the House of Night to reject Neferet's declaration of war on humans. She follows Zoey's advice to put Detective Marx on the case instead. Erik Night returns to the school and takes over Professor Nolan's drama class, much to Zoey's dismay. On her way back Zoey meets Stark and watches him practice. He confesses to her that he has a gift for archery - that he never misses his target - that was discovered when he killed his mentor by mistake. Because he fears his power, he asks Zoey to use her powers to protect the others from him. Shortly after, Stark's body rejects the Change and he dies in her arms. Zoey tells him, before he dies, that he might be revived as a red fledgling. Zoey, Darius and Aphrodite go to Street Cats, a local cat shelter, as Zoey has been searching for a community activity for the Dark Daughters. The organization is led by nuns from the Benedictine Abbey. Their leader, Sister Mary Angela, astounds Zoey with the contrast between her beliefs and John Heffer's. At the shelter, Aphrodite is chosen by a cat and names her Maleficent. On the way back they stop to eat at one of Zoey's favorite restaurants where they have a run-in with Heath. He tells Zoey that he's given her up as loving her hurts too much. At school Erik, the new teacher, makes her play Desdemona to his Othello in a Shakespeare improvisation. She uses this as an opportunity to explain her feelings for him and kisses him just before the bell rings, but he storms off. Outside, she meets Darius who brings her to Aphrodite, revealing a gift for speed. Aphrodite has been having a vision of Sylvia Redbird's house and copies out a poem in her writing. Zoey calls her grandmother and together they uncover that the poem is a warning about an ancient Cherokee legend. The poem warns that Kalona, a fallen angel, will rise again throughout the help of Queen Tsi Sgili. Her grandmother also warns her to beware the Raven Mockers, half-raven half-human offspring of Kalona. Zoey asks her to come to the House of Night to be safe. Zoey then goes to Shekinah, and is attacked by a Raven Mocker on the way. She escapes Aphrodite's second vision of death by calling for Damien, who sends Air to banish the creature. Outside the Council chambers she happens to eavesdrop on a discussion between Neferet and Shekinah. She hears how Neferet manages to twist all the problems she's faced since the beginning of her change and make it seem as if they were Zoey's fault. After Neferet leaves, Zoey tells Shekinah about Street Cats and asks for lodging for her grandmother. On the doorstep she bumps into Erik and explains to him about Loren. Her grandmother arrives and she moves into Zoey and Stevie Rae's room. In the middle of their discussion they discover a Raven Mocker listening at their window, who they remove using crushed blue dust. The next day, Zoey is woken up by Shekinah, who announces that her grandmother was hurt in a car crash. She and Aphrodite rush to the hospital. To be sure her grandmother is guarded from Raven Mockers, who she suspects of causing the crash, she asks the hospital if a medicine man could sit at her grandmother's bedside. When the Catholic hospital refuses, she asks Sister Mary Angela instead. Back at school, Zoey begins a cleansing ritual at Shekinah's request. Zoey tries to introduce the red fledglings and Stevie Rae makes an appearance, but is interrupted by Neferet who brings an undead Stark and tries to frame Zoey. In the ensuing commotion, Neferet makes Stark shoot Stevie Rae, fulfilling another line of Aphrodite's poem. Her blood frees Kalona. Neferet reveals herself as Queen Tsi Sgili, and then kills Shekinah with her thoughts. As the Raven Mockers explode into their physical form and start a feeding frenzy, Zoey and her friends escape to the Tulsa Depot tunnels. Characters Vampyres Blue Vampyres *Neferet *Darius *Shekinah *Ate *Erik Night Red Vampyres *Stevie Rae Johnson Fledglings Blue Fledglings *Zoey Redbird *Damien Maslin *Shaunee Cole *Erin Bates Red Fledglings *Venus Humans *Aphrodite LaFont *Sylvia Redbird *Sister Mary Angela Animals *Nala *Beelzebub *Maleficent *Duchess Creatures *Nyx *Kalona *Raven Mockers Other Covers Untamedr.jpg Untamedg.jpg Indomada-untamed.jpg Untamed Cover Portugal.jpg Category:Books